PlayStation All-Stars Christmas Cards
by Coleiosis
Summary: All these Christmas cards and e-mails sent by all the other characters from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and their games as well! Pretty humorous! This document is not really rated


PlayStation All-Stars Christmas Hope: Christmas Cards and E-Mails

During all of what happened during the events of "PlayStation All-Stars: Tough Times," "PlayStation All-Stars: Truth Revealed," and "PlayStation All-Stars: Christmas Hope," the good guys had received all these Christmas cards and e-mails from all the other characters from "PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale" and all the other PlayStation games.

Kratos: "May the eyes of the merciful gods rest upon thee."

Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth): "First, I lived in the circus, then in the mental ward, and now my next target will be at YOUR HOME! I'll be everywhere; under your bed, in your closet, and anywhere where you can never hide from me!"

Fat Princess: "Merry Christmas, everybody! Save some of your fruitcake for me, will you?"

Evil Cole MacGrath: "Just wait until the evil clone takes over you! I'm hoping this won't be a happy holiday for you!"

Sly Cooper: "I promise I won't steel your presents. Merry Christmas!"

Nathan Drake: "There's always the chance of finding something very unusual; it could be an artifact of the very first Christmas of the world."

Big Daddy: "I'LL CUT DOWN ALL YOUR TREES!"

Sackboy: "Merry Christmas! I hope I don't disappoint you!"

Cole MacGrath: "Happy Xmas! War is over!"

Jak: "I hope Daxter doesn't annoy you guys. You know how he is during holidays."

Clank: "Isn't there anything that a robot could ask for Christmas?"

Dante: "There shouldn't be any more trouble around here during Christmas."

PaRappa: "Christmas is coming! I gotta believe!"

Spike: "monkeys 8 my christmas cards so i had 2 send u this email merry christmas everybody"

Solid Snake: "I'm gonna be the Santa Claus mascot at Toys 'R' Us today. Sackboy will be so excited to see me."

Raiden: "not much 2 say just hangin out"

Calypso: "I am Calypso, and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal, and I wish you a very merry Christmas!"

Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth): "I scream, you scream, we all scream for me! Gather around kiddies, and let me show you how sweet I can be! I've got plenty of explosive frosty treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants!"

Mr. Grimm: "The only things Ratchet will get for Christmas from his parents are their tombstones!"

Mayor Sasha Phyronix: "Ratchet and I will have a very romantic Christmas this year!"

Sir Daniel Fortesque: "I'm back into the modern world. After Sackboy ambushed Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck and threw him across the river, I went back to my time period. But now I'm back to celebrate Christmas!"

Marcus Kane (Roadkill): "I'm playing the piano this year. I've got some nice Christmas classics to play."

Carl Roberts (Outlaw): "I hope that no contest of destruction takes place this year during Christmas."

Mr. Ash (Darkside): "Christmas shall BURN!"

Sackboy: "There is still hope for innocence to be left in the world!"

Black: "EXTERMINATE CHRISTMAS!"

Dark Tooth: "CHRISTMAS MUST BE DELETED!"

Agent Shepard (Crimson Fury): "All the streets are heavily guarded. May Christmas still remain!"

Sackboy: "I love you all. Merry Christmas."

Colonel Radec: "Mysterious! This holiday is mysterious!"

Fat Princess: "Surrender your fruitcake, villains!"

Dante: "Well. I hope the demons don't spoil this holiday. Merry Christmas, everybody!"

Mr. Clown (the little clown minion that speaks for Sweet Tooth in "Twisted Metal 4"): "The one wish that you ask for when winning the Twisted Metal competition is pretty much an early Christmas present! HA!"

Sly Cooper: "I'll even make sure that the VILLAINS don't steal presents. That's a promise sworn by yours truly!"

Daxter: "BLACK FRIDAY SALES ARE CRAZY!"

Axel (message made by voice recognition): "Maybe being free of those hated wheels would be a Christmas blessing for me."

Minion: "Like Mr. Ash said: CHRISTMAS SHALL BURN!"

Jamie Roberts (Outlaw): "I've gained back my ability to speak so that I can also sing Christmas carols."

Ratchet: "its too bad krista sparks cant wake up until shes 30 yrs old she could relly enjoy the holiday when shes fully awake again"

Galactic President Qwark: "Dear diary, today I'll be pretending to be Stan Lee and will be handing out presents for all the lovely children at the mall. Actually, I mean Santa Claus! He's the one who hands out presents! All of a sudden, I feel as though I'm being watched. Oh no! Dr. Nefarious is behind me, and he's watching me writing everything down, and now he knows! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ratchet: "Merry Christmas to all! And to all, have a good night!"


End file.
